Cloyster
|border = |name = Cloyster |jname = (パルシェン Parshen) |image = Cloyster.png |ndex = 091 |evofrom = Shellder |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = KLOY-stir |hp = 50 |atk = 95 |def = 180 |satk = 85 |sdef = 45 |spd = 70 |total = 525 |species = Bivalve Pokémon |type = / |height = 4'11" |weight = 292.1 lbs. |ability = Shell Armor Skill Link Overcoat (Dream World) |color = Purple |gender = 50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Cloyster (Japanese: パルシェン Parshen) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Cloyster is actually a black pearl within two shells. The first shell is purple and rugged, while the second shell is gray. When the second shell is opened, a spike is revealed. Its face has a cruel look upon it. Special abilities Cloyster can have the ability Shell Armor or the ability Skill Link. Shell Armor prevents any critical hits to be landed on Cloyster. Skill Link increases the frequency of multi-hitting attacks. Cloyster's shell is extremely solid. It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection, and by shooting spikes to repel foes. Evolution Cloyster is the evolved form of Shellder by use of a Water Stone. Game info Game locations |pokemon = Cloyster |redblue = Evolve Shellder |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Shellder |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Evolve Shellder |gsrarity = None |crystal = Evolve Shellder |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Shellder (FireRed) Trade (LeafGreen) |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Shellder |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Shellder |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Trade |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Route 13, Undella Town, Undella Bay |bwrarity = Rare }} Side game locations |Snap=River |Channel=Secret Cove |Trozei=Endless Level 10, Endless Level 29, Forever Level 59, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Shellder |PMD2=Miracle Sea (B1-B18) Deep Miracle Sea (B1-B4) }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=When attacked, it launches its horns in quick volleys. Its innards have never been seen.| yellow=For protection, it uses its harder-than-diamonds shell. It also shoots spikes from the shell.| gold=Once it slams its shell shut, it is impossible to open, even by those with superior strength.| silver=Cloyster that live in seas with harsh tidal currents grow large, sharp spikes on their shells.| crystal=Even a missile can't break the spikes it uses to stab opponents. They're even harder than its shell.| ruby=Cloyster is capable of swimming in the sea. It does so by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. This Pokémon shoots spikes from its shell using the same system.| sapphire=Cloyster is capable of swimming in the sea. It does so by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. This Pokémon shoots spikes from its shell using the same system.| emerald=It swims in the sea by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. The Cloyster shoots spikes from its shell using the same system.| firered=Its shell is extremely hard. It cannot be shattered, even with a bomb. The shell opens only when it is attacking.| leafgreen=When attacked, it launches its horns in quick volleys. Its innards have never been seen.| diamond=It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes.| pearl=It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes.| platinum=It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes.| heartgold=Once it slams its shell shut, it is impossible to open, even by those with superior strength.| soulsilver=Cloyster that live in seas with harsh tidal currents grow large, sharp spikes on their shells.| black=It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes.| white=It fights by keeping its shell tightly shut for protection and by shooting spikes to repel foes.| }} Trivia *It shares similarities with Starmie as it is based on a marine invertibrate, evolves with a water stone, and a 2 stage evolution. *In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Lorelei 's Cloyster has a gem like circle positioned in the center of its forehead.. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Ice Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line